Training
by Redmaui
Summary: Hermione is being trained for the order


Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Mature themes

"Are you ready, Sirius?" Remus asked his long time friend, while draining the last bit of tea from his cup.

"I don't want to do this again. I'm done. I'm not doing it" Sirius leaned back, defiantly, against one of the kitchen counters.

"It's Dumbledore's orders, Black" A snide comment sounded from a dark corner of the room.

"Unlike you Snape, I actual care about children" Sirius anger flashed in his eyes.

"Despite what you may believe, Black. I do care about the welfare of my students. But what we are doing will help them in the long run. They will become more faithful to the Order." Severus spoke softly. He reached behind him and produced three long black robes.

Snape walked to the table and deposited the first robe in front of Remus, who looked at the robe in distain. Holding out the other robe to Sirius, Snape waited for the dark-haired man. Becoming irritated, the potions masters thrust the dark material into Sirius chest.

"She is the last one, Black"

"I know that, Snivllus. Per Dumbledore's orders, we need to be extra hard on her. I'm not sure I can do that to her." Sirius hotly pointed out. "Remus, please say something."

"We can go against Albus's orders. We will do the same with her as we did with the others Weasleys. After we are through, we will change their memory a bit. It's that simple. Sirius, please know, that I do agree with you. Yes it's wrong. But, it's for the greater good. If they want to fight for the Order at a young age, they have to know what's at stake."

Sirius sighed, deeply. He wiped his dark locks out of his eyes and looked at Snape. "How do you deal with the aftermath?"

"Firewhiskey" Snape's answer was short and sweet.

Sirius sighed again. "Let's get this over with" He pulled his robes on and placed the white death eater mask over his face. Raising his wand to neck, he cast a spell to change his voice.

GHGHGHGHGHHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGGHGHGHGHGHGHGGHGGHGHGHG

Hermione Granger sat happily on her bed, kicking her feet as she read. Flipping through the pages she had already finished, Hermione settled on a chapter about blood potions. Suddenly, she heard a loud crash that seemed to shake the whole house. Gathering her bearings, she grabbed her wand and padded to the door. Peeked out, the hallway was dark. There was also a chill in the air, Hermione didn't notice before. She pulled at thin robe she was wearing close to her body. Hermione peered over the railing to the bottom landing. '_What in the world caused that crash?' _ She noticed that the light to the kitchen was still on. Shadows moved around in the light. Hermione gasped as she saw a dark figure followed by two others step out of the kitchen. "Death Eaters" she breathed. '_Death Eaters at Grimmauld Place. No, it can't be. Not here. Where are Sirius and Remus?"_ Hermione's wand hand began to shake as she looked down at them. Unexpectedly, the three masked men stared up at her.

"No.No.No" Hermione flew away from the railing and dashed into her bedroom. Barricading the door with every locking spell she knew, she crawled under her bed; so much for Gryffindor courage. Hermione clung to her wand; ready for attack. Three pairs of feet are now scuffling outside her door. Hermione laid her head on the cool wood flooring praying they would go away. The three pairs of feet that were on the outside of her door were now standing beside her bed.

Remus looked at Sirius who was standing by the door. He motioned for him to speak first. Sirius cleared his throat.

"We know you are here, little witch."

Hermione shook at the sound of his voice.

"Come out, Mudblood. We want to play" Snape joined in.

Hermione remained quiet. She watched the feet move closer to the bed.

"Hello, little one" Hermione saw the porcelain mask staring at her from the right side. She raised her wand, quickly and shouted "Stupefy" Remus was thrown into a small dresser. Hermione scrambled out from under the bed and stood up. Another Death Eater advanced on her while another raised his wand. Hermione shot another hex. The Death Eater stumbled backwards. Flicking her wand, the door flew open. Escape her room, she ran down the stairs.

"I will handle this" Snape sneered as he disappeared.

Hermione clutched her robe together; she finally hit the bottom landing. '_I can make it'_ she thought. Suddenly, a dark figure stood in her way .Raising her wand; she fired a charm which he easily deflected.

"Miss. Granger, what is the meaning of this?" His pale face and hooked nose came into the light.

"Professor Snape" she exclaimed. "Thank god. Death Eaters are here. Please help me."

"Death Eaters?" He questioned her. "Here?"

"Yes! Please help me." Hermione kept glanced back at the stairwell. She moved towards the front door. But, Snape blocked her path.

"Of course, Miss Granger" He raised his wand at her and rendered her unconscious. By this time, the other men amble down the stairs. They looked down at the young witch by Snape's feet.

"Shall we proceed?" Severus said, replacing his white mask.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHHGHGH

Hermione raised her head and opened her eyes. She was greeted by darkness. Something heavy lay against her eyes. She was blindfolded. Hermione lifted her hand to move the cloth, she realized that she couldn't. Her arms and feet were all bound. Professor Snape was supposed to help her. Where was he? A cold breeze fluttered against her exposed legs. A tear slid out of the corner of her eye. She was caught.

"Hello?" She croaked out a sound.

"Glad you could join us Miss. Granger" a voice touched her ears.

"Why am I..I here?" she boldly asked.

"We want information" another death eater asked her.

Thinking quickly, she answered. "I don't know anything"

"It's not a request. Where is Potter hiding?"

"I don't know" Hermione bit her lip.

"Fine." A Death Eater spoke. He raised his hand and brought it down across her cheek. The force was so strong it nearly tipped the tiny chair over. Hermione cried out in pain.

"Where is he?" Another dark wizard gripped her naked thighs, speaking harshly in her ear.

Hermione lips and chin was quivering. She was afraid. Tears leaked from her eyes. "I don't know" she sobbed.

"A sobbing Gryffindor. How beautiful. I love it" the hands that were on her thighs began to move towards her body.

"Please, let me go" Hermione pleaded. The hands however continued to move closer to her lower stomach.

"What are you hiding under this robe, Mudblood?" He begin to draw tiny circles into her skin; inches away from her modest underwear.

"I think we should teach her a lesson about manners." Hermione trembled. "Maybe then, she will give up her secrets" The first death Eater exclaimed. She felt hands on shoulders, legs, stomach.

"Please stop. I don't know anything." Hermione screamed at them. She felt her robe being pulled off her. She exposed to them. Death Eaters. She wanted to die. Her courage slowly dissolved along with her panties being ripped off. Her nails dug into the hard wood of the chair. She wanted to get away from the probing fingers.

"I will asked again before we continue, you filthy whore. Who are the members of the Order? Where is Potter?"

Hermione sucked in a deep breath. She would not betray her friends. She reminded still and quiet.

"Remaining quiet will not help you. Miss.Granger, you will not survive the three of us. You have three holes on your pretty body. We plan on using all three." She felt a hand slip down to her breasts.

Hermione silently sobbed.

Abruptly, the blindfold was gone. Hermione slowly opened her eyes to the harsh light. Three men stood in front of her; three men who she knew. Three men who would risk their lives for her. All three men stood in Death Eater robes holding white masks. Hermione was confused to say the least.

She remained confused for weeks. She felt like bits and piece of her memory were gone. Only three people knew where Hermione memory has gone.


End file.
